


Innocence

by dab



Series: FiKiWeek 2018 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Fíli, Durincest, Fíli Is a Sweetheart, Interrupted Sex, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Fíli, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Fíli feels he is corrupting Kíli and is afraid of their developing physical relationship. Kíli will have none of it.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixth work for the FiKiWeek 2018 organized by Gathering FiKi on tumblr.  
> The theme for today is Innocence. This is my interpretation.

When Kíli’s mouth opened to grant his tongue access, Fíli felt another surge of arousal along his spine. He had Kíli pressed against the door of their bedroom and he marveled at the feeling of his brother’s entire body pressed against his own, even though their clothes were still half on.

The taste of smoke and mead was heavy on Kíli’s tongue and it reminded him of their evening in the tavern. They had exchanged a few chaste kisses and one brief and not-so-chaste make out session before tonight, but nothing more as Fíli had not wanted to push his brother into anything more intense. But tonight Kíli had been teasing him for the entire duration of their visit to the tavern. Winks, touches, whispers, and a short but passionate kiss in the darkened hallway on their way to the exit.

After all this teasing, Fíli could not bring himself to exercise his restraint which had kept their physical intimacy to a minimum over the last few months. Now he found himself grinding his hips against Kíli’s and placing hot open-mouthed kisses to his throat.

“Yes, Fíli, finally.” Kíli sighed, arousal heavy in his voice.

Unsure of what Kíli meant by ‘finally’, but hearing the eagerness all the same, Fíli gripped his brother’s arse and forcefully rubbed their clothed dicks together. Kíli let his head fall back against the door with a groan.

“Shit, Fíli, if you keep that up I will jizz in my pants like a stripling.” Kíli told him but made no move to stop his own hips from moving.

Unbeknownst to Kíli, this reference to younglings reminded Fíli about his resolve not to speed into a physical relationship with his _younger_ brother. Fíli immediately dislodged himself and stumbled backward, creating as much distance between them as possible in their small room. He did not account for his own bed however and as the back of his legs hit the side of his bed, he fell backward onto the blankets.

Not noticing Fíli’s slight panic, Kíli eagerly approached the bed and straddled him.

“You have the best ideas tonight, brother.” Kíli said, referring to their re-location to a bed. Kíli leant forward and resumed their kiss. Fíli’s willpower was overruled by lust again as he felt Kíli line up their hard lengths through their clothes and started moving slowly. Their kiss was more tongue than lips and it had Fíli eager to feel Kíli’s skin against his own, objections pushed to the back of his mind.

Fíli moved his hands from Kíli’s shoulders to his trousers and unfastened them. His hand shook slightly as he gripped Kíli’s hard dick and started stroking it slowly.

“Fuck, yes.” Kíli exclaimed after pulling away from Fíli’s mouth. He moved his lips next to Fíli’s ear as he held his upper body up with his left hand and opened Fíli’s trousers with his right.

The moment Kíli’s fist encircled his brother’s dick and began stroking he started talking directly in Fíli’s ear.

“You have no idea how hard I’ve tried to get you in this position, brother.” Kíli started, his breath hitching at a particularly well-timed twist of Fíli’s wrist.

“You have been so determined to keep this chaste while all I wanted to do was rip you clothes off from the moment we first kissed.” Fíli wanted to tell him that it was an ingrained reflex to keep him safe and innocent: he did not want to be the one to corrupt his little brother with his own feelings of lust. However, Fíli did not get a chance to answer as Kíli chose that moment to suck a bruise right below Fíli’s ear, causing Fíli to make an incoherent gurgle instead. While they were still stroking each other, Kíli continued speaking.

“Did you know that we, right at this moment, are enacting my very first wet dream?” Kíli divulged. “Being jacked-off by you in your bed.”

Immediately, Fíli let go of Kíli’s cock like it burned him and he felt his fear return as if he was doused in cold water. Fíli pushed Kíli away a little too forcefully and the younger Dwarf fell off the bed with an undignified squawk, releasing Fíli’s dick in the process.

“What the hell, Fíli?!” Kíli exclaimed in outrage. “What did you do that for?”

Fíli did not know how to answer that question. How could he explain the _guilt_ that he felt every time he touched his brother in this manner. He knew it was welcomed by Kíli, but he just _couldn’t_ be the one to take Kíli’s innocence away.

When Fíli remained silent Kíli took it upon himself to find out what was going on with his brother. He rearranged himself onto his knees and looked up at Fíli, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his shirt draped over his open trousers.

“What is going on? You have been acting weird ever since we kissed.” Kíli told him with an accusatory tone, but he felt he was well within his rights seeing as he had just been pushed off the bed.

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“If it’s nothing, then why am I sitting on the floor and not having my first orgasm by your hand?”

“Stop it! You’re making it so much worse!” Fíli exclaimed, making the assumption that Kíli had no previous experience other than his _own_ hand.

“What am I making worse? I don’t know what I’m doing wrong when you don’t tell me what’s going on!”

“I cannot corrupt you!” Fíli exclaimed in desperation. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he at looked Kíli. Kíli’s shocked face stared back at him. “Please understand.” Fíli continued. “You are my baby brother. I have been protecting you from the moment you were born. How can I ever reconcile myself with taking your innocence that I have fought all my life to protect. It is so difficult to change my perception of you from little brother to lover and when you talk about your first wet dream and behaving like a stripling I just _cannot_ deal with it.”

“What?” Kíli asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It was my burden to bear. Besides, I thought you would be fine with going slow. But you are so _eager_.”

“Of course I’m eager. I can finally do everything that I have wanted to do with you. With all my previous lovers I have always imagined it was _you_ who was on top of me or below me. I always heard _your_ voice instead of theirs. And now I can finally find out what you _really_ sound like when somebody sucks your dick or fucks you hard.”

Fíli looked bewildered at Kíli’s admission, ignoring the twitch of his cock at Kíli’s crude words.

“You’ve….. had sex before?” Fíli asked hesitantly.

“Of course I have!” Fíli was stunned silent as Kíli continued speaking. “When you disappeared with somebody I made sure I did as well. Even if it was only to numb the pain of you fucking somebody else. Somebody who wasn’t _me_.” Kíli explained, his hands gripping Fíli’s shoulders to make him understand.

Fíli felt hurt and guilty at that admission. He had never wanted to hurt Kíli. He only took other lovers to distract from the love and want he felt for his brother. He had never imagined Kíli doing the same, though. Perhaps his perception of Kíli was a little outdated. Kíli was no longer a dwarfling after all, and he hadn’t been for a long time.

“They didn’t mean anything, though.” Kíli continued. “I gave my innocence to others, but you have always had my heart.”

Fíli smiled at that and Kíli couldn’t help but smile back.

“Is that why you are freaking out? You thought you were my first?” Kíli asked, understanding Fíli’s trepidation but finding it completely unnecessary.

“Yes. I didn’t want to pressure you into something that you had no experience with.” Fíli told him. His panic had receded and had made way for the loving affection that he had always associated with his brother.

Kíli smiled, stood up from the floor and settled his knees besides Fíli’s hips on the bed to straddle him once more. They touched their foreheads together in affection.

“Can we continue? I am still eager to find out what you sound like when you cum.” Kíli told him and the combination of their brotherly head-touch and the obscene words that were coming out of Kíli’s mouth had Fíli reeling with emotion, both apprehension and lust. Kíli guided Fíli’s mouth to his own by grabbing the back of his head and kissed him with abandon. This triggered Fíli to match his brother, no longer holding back his passion in fear of overwhelming Kíli.  

Detaching himself from Kíli’s lips after a few heated kisses, Fíli bit and sucked down Kíli’s jaw and neck. He left a series of red, wet marks in his path, which was very much appreciated by his lover.

“Fuck, you’ve been holding out on me.” Kíli stated. He maneuvered his hand in between their bodies and gripped Fíli’s cock again. This caused Fíli to suck a vivid bruise on his brother’s neck and grip Kíli’s cock at the same time.

The next few minutes were filled with desperate kisses, deep groans and fast wrist movements. It was Kíli who climaxed first, spilling his seed over Fíli’s fist with a moan that was muffled by Fíli’s mouth. Kíli’s hand had temporarily stopped moving while he spilled himself, but he only noticed this when he felt Fíli’s hips moving to urge him back into action.

“Please, I’m so close.” Fíli pleaded. Kíli pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Can I suck you?” Kíli asked greedily, willing him to say ‘yes’.

Fíli, all previous concerns forgotten now that he was so close to orgasm, nodded enthusiastically. Kíli scrambled off Fíli’s lap and sat down between his legs. He wasted no time and immediately sucked the tip into his mouth.

“Yesssss.” Fíli praised, his clean hand finding its way into Kíli’s hair.

Kíli once again proved that he was no beginner at this as he took Fíli’s dick deep into his mouth and throat in one slow, practiced move. This had Fíli looking down in awe and Kíli saw that his eyes had darkened even more.

Knowing that Fíli was close, and not wanting to make him wait any longer, Kíli set a relentless pace that had Fíli on the edge within moments. With a final caress of Fíli’s stones, Kíli’s mouth was pumped full and he greedily swallowed while relishing in the sounds Fíli made during orgasm. Kíli’s imagination had nothing on the real thing.  

Fíli fell back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, beckoning his brother to join him. Kíli settled next to him on the bed after getting himself and his brother out of the rest of their clothes. Fíli held his brother close in loving embrace as he pulled the blankets over them both.

“Do you still think me innocent?” Kíli asked after some time.

Fíli chuckled softly and tightened his embrace.

“I think I should be scared of _you_ corrupting _me_.” Fíli joked.

Kíli laughed and silently agreed. He knew that Fíli would still need time to adjust to their newly developed relationship. They had taken a big step in the right direction tonight, but Fíli’s perception of him would not change overnight. He couldn’t wait to push Fíli out of his role as a big brother and into the role of eager lover. It was going to be so much _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
> Check back tomorrow for the seventh and final theme.


End file.
